Twenty One
by oubaitori
Summary: Kisa Shouta wakes up one day and realises his old soul got stuck in his 21-year old self. What will happen to the relationship between Kisa and Yukina, when Kisa reverts back to his alluring youthful self, and Yukina loses his foothold as the more attractive partner?
1. Prologue

**Twenty One**

* * *

Kisa blinked twice. He was aware that something was gravely amiss, yet he could not quite figure out what exactly it was. He stretched his left palm and checked for the writers' callus on his ring finger. The skin on his pale wrist appeared to be a lot smoother. The lines were not as apparent too.

_My ring, is not on the finger._

He ran his fingers through his hair and paused. His hairstyle was not the same as he had remembered it to be. It was a lot shorter. The ends of his hair stopped at the nape. The fringe was neatly trimmed.

_What on earth is going on...!?_

He was wearing his usual grey hoodie, and was decked in ribbed denim. His viridian pair of Vans looked slightly familiar. Kisa remembered clearly, that he threw away a similar pair 9 years ago.

Kisa studied his surroundings as he followed the brick corridor. He could hear the incessant chatters of young adults, and figured that he might be at a university campus. University students had the liberty to dress in whatever fashion they want to, after all. A female student just fangirl-ed about some live concert footage over the smartphone. She was using abbreviated words that Kisa was a complete stranger to. Either she was very loud, or she was standing directly behind Kisa.

"Yeah, it was lit! I mean, how was that even possible?!"

Kisa decided to ask the female university student some questions.  
His left hand was partially raised, as if volunteering with much reluctance to answer questions in a stern Differentiation class.

"Ex...Excuse...me," he breathed out words that would take him by surprise.

_This...!  
__This is not my voice!?_

"Yeah? What's up, kid?" The girl looked up impatiently, slightly annoyed by the sudden disturbance.

"Where... am I?" Kisa rubbed his fingers against his Adam's apple. The voice that was coming out from his throat sounded clearer and brighter.

"Uh... Are you lost? This is the Touto University for Arts."

_Touto University!  
__Yukina should be here!_

"Do you know... where the oil painting majors are?" Kisa fumbled a little with his words, choosing it with caution. He was not used to the voice that he was hearing.

The university student pointed hastily into the distance. "Turn left at that big tree over there."

"Than...Thank you," Kisa replied, his tone a little shaky. The girl went back to her fangirl session on her smartphone, rambling away what Kisa calls "gibberish", or words that were not appropriate for publication.

_Touto University for Arts_. Kisa recalled a big oak tree next to the building where Yukina frequents. While he was probably too busy to visit the school due to the insane pending work piling up at Marukawa Publishing, Yukina often talked about the huge tree that stood like a guardian, how he would sit by the trunk and think up of possible sketches for his assignments.

"That tree is magical, Kisa-san! I go to it when I need inspiration!" Yukina exclaimed, his bright brown eyes twinkling.

"That sounds so childish. There is no such thing as magic in this world," Kisa brushed those words off abruptly.

Kisa found himself walking towards the oak tree with the companion of the cold autumn wind. He hears the birds chirping on his way to it. He looked up and caught sight of a buzzing red dragonfly. The white streaks of cloud, and the cerulean sky. The whole place felt like a painting itself.

"It is really magical," Kisa bent down and ran his fingers along the moist blades of grass. Little did Kisa know, magic had already taken place. Kisa sat down by the trunk of the oak tree, in the same manner Yukina did.

* * *

Kisa reminisced the time he woke up lazily on Yukina's bed after the cyclical peak at the publishing house. It was absolutely surreal for Kisa, to wake up in the arms of Yukina – Yukina always wakes up first. It was such a beautiful sight to behold.

_Right, Yukina ALWAYS wakes up first._

"Stop pretending to sleep, Yukina. I know you are awake," Kisa brushed through his fingers across Yukina's perfectly curved brows. Yukina breaks into wide grin, his eyes still firmly closed.

"Oh, Kisa-san. I love this part of you waking up, when you seem to be so lost in your own thoughts. I love it when your weary eyes struggle to locate my face. Try not to ruin this romantic morning moment," Yukina paced his words lyrically, as if dancing on the keys of a keyboard.

"How do you even tell, your eyes are not open," Kisa doubted Yukina's honeyed words.

"Your eyes do not see everything, Kisa-san," Yukina mused. If Yukina chose not to be a painter, Kisa was almost sure he would excel as a novelist, or a screenwriter. Yukina often knew what to say at the right moment. He always sounded a lot older than his age. Sometimes, Kisa wondered if he was the kid in the relationship instead.

Kisa ran his fingers down to Yukina's cheekbones. The lines were so well-chiseled. If Kisa were to draw his ideal character on a piece of blank canvas, that person would look exactly like Yukina.

"Kisa-san, it tickles," Yukina let out a giggle and approached Kisa, his eyes still shut. Kisa's right thumb glid across the cheekbone horizontally. He does not intend to stop. There is too much to love about this face. Kisa found his way to a cute tiny bump under the cheekbone, which would only appear when Yukina pulled back-to-back all-nighters. He rubbed the bump in tiny circles and glanced up.

"Yukina, you need to rest more," Kisa brushed the falling strands of Yukina's light chestnut hair to the back of his ear.

"Yeah, I am resting right now, am I not?" Yukina replied. Kisa could sense something amiss. There is no way Yukina would be this docile. That smile on his face looked far more sinister than it appeared to be.

Kisa knew the counterattack would begin the moment Yukina opens those eyes. After all, the same thing has happened before, and Kisa remembered having spent the entire morning in bed. Yukina was still exhaling softly, his right hand moved stealthily to the back of Kisa's head. He leaned in even closer, smiling a little wider now. Yukina's nose brushed against Kisa's cheek. Taken aback by the sudden advance, Kisa quivered.

"Kisa-san,"

Kisa trembled at that tone. _Soon_. Yukina was about to 'wake up', for real. Kisa could feel Yukina's large right hand sliding down his back in a slow cascade. His fingers tingled with every electrifying caress and Kisa's back arched in reflex, as if his body already knew what to do next. Yukina stopped his fingers, leaving them dangling by the tailbone. He then trails around the cheeks – Kisa let out a gasp. Kisa was not afraid of what was about to hit him, he was actually anticipating the onslaught with compelled exhilaration. He does not reveal this part of him to Yukina, of course.

"Yukina!" Kisa let out a soft cry.

"Kisa-san, I am sleeping. I am in the middle of dreaming," Yukina whispered. His lips nibbed at Kisa's philtrum and tugged it gently. He was fully aware that Kisa wanted a peck and he was not letting him have it. Kisa bit Yukina's chin in retaliation. Yukina keeps his eyes closed.

"Just…! " Kisa blurted out in frustration.

_Wake up, damn Yukina!  
__Just finish what you want to do with me already!_

"Just…what, Shouta-san?" Yukina was taunting mischievously. He moved his lips closer to Kisa's cupid's bow and stroked it. When Kisa tried to move in to kiss those lips, Yukina placed his thumb near the crease, his index finger almost slipping in. Kisa jolted and moved his lips away. Yukina's breathing was still very steady. Kisa's first name will only come up when Yukina is about do something much explicit.

"Ah…! It's… It's nothing," Kisa's eyes were shaking. That always happens when Yukina sends him to an ecstatic oblivion. Kisa has never had a lover he had no control over, for he was always the more experienced one. He always led in the relationship, and he was always the one to give. When it came to matters in bed, Kisa knew exactly what to do, springing spontaneously to action like a programmed device. Despite claiming to have no experiences with dating guys, Yukina rarely succumbs to Kisa's advance. Quite contrary to that, he seemed to get even more riled up. There was no giving in at all. Yukina's left hand crept up in between Kisa's thighs at an alarming speed, throwing Kisa in a complete aroused disarray.

Kisa decided he wants to take charge for once.  
He knew exactly which button to push.

"_Kou_," Kisa studied the reaction of his boyfriend carefully. Yukina paused, and then he waited. Kisa articulated the name slowly, and in the most controlled way he could ever feign, especially when his wavering breath had climbed to a certain peak with all that teasing. Yukina usually wakes up immediately when he hears Kisa calling out his first name. That word symbolised the moment Yukina had gone overboard with teasing Kisa. It was Kisa's only way of telling Yukina to stop. He had to say it at the right moment, and with the right tone, or Yukina might pass it off as a challenge.

Yukina's hazel-colored irises followed the movement of Kisa's eyes closely, as if treading on thin ice. Kisa would usually look away when he is not being honest, or when he is unable to anticipate what is going to come next. He dislikes it most when Yukina throws surprises because his emotions get flung all over the place. This time, there was none of it. Kisa was dead serious. He looked up and stared straight at Yukina, with piercing eyes. It is not very common to see Kisa turning tables like this, and Yukina was slightly caught off guard.

Yukina knew all along, that Kisa holds back a lot in their relationship. As if it was an occupational hazard of an editor, Kisa can be very cautious. He might curse and swear, but whenever it comes to the matters of the heart, Kisa was always up front, prudent and considerate. Kisa never beats about the bush. He flusters a lot but he was always very firm when it comes to his own feelings. Kisa was never inept at expressing himself emotionally – the part where he struggles and fumbles, drives Yukina crazy. It was Kisa's own way of showing Yukina affection, that he was being cherished dearly. That if it was for Yukina, Kisa would do even the most unimaginable. This could be probably why Yukina finds Kisa's assertive aura so alluring, and it becomes significantly magnified when he wants to dominate the conversation.

Yukina swallowed, not knowing what to expect next.  
"Ki…Kisa-san?"

Kisa placed his palm on Yukina's collar bone, and his index finger on the lips.  
"Don't…," He leaned in and tickled Yukina's lower lip with a flick of his tongue. Kisa could feel Yukina flinching, his lips arched a little in silent victory.

_I am going to win this, Yukina._

"for a second think that we are going to stay in bed all day. Not today, "  
Kisa can be frighteningly compelling when he has to be, and Yukina would obey unconditionally. He ended his game with a smooch on Kisa's nape.

"Come, Yukina, " Kisa sat up on bed. Yukina looked at his lover for a while and then buried his head with the pillow, refusing to get up.

"You promised. We were supposed to go out for a drive today. Come on, we need to date like normal people, Yukina," Kisa walked to the chair and grabbed his clothes. He turned around and watched a blanketed body wiggle lazily onto the parquet like a fat white caterpillar. It was absolutely adorable for Kisa to be able to witness Yukina acting like a little kid.

* * *

Kisa chuckled at the memory. He always loved it when Yukina ceased trying to be a grown-up, his childlike self revealed. Quite like Kisa's hidden assertive persona, Yukina dislikes being treated like he was young and vulnerable.

"Is that you, Kisa-san?" A familiar voice rang in the background.  
It was Yukina with his huge sketchbook. As usual, Yukina had paint stuck in his hair.

"Ah! Yukina!" Kisa stood up and ran towards Yukina energetically.  
"I have…missed you so…," he tiptoes to reach out for the paint but Yukina stops him.

"Really? Are you Kisa-san?" Yukina asked in a puzzled tone.  
Kisa was getting the vibe that something was definitely amiss. He was hoping that Yukina would tell him exactly what it was.

"You do look and sound….very different today. Is this a prank?"

"Yukina, I do not know either. I woke up and I found myself here. I just asked someone for directions to your faculty. I am still trying to get used to this voice. It does not feel like mine,"

"Well, that's because you don't really look like you. I have never seen you like this, Kisa-san. I know for sure, you are Kisa-san. Come, I will take a picture of you, and you will know what I mean," Yukina pulled out his smartphone and snapped a picture of Kisa.

Kisa almost dropped the phone when he saw what he had become.  
He looked exactly the same as he was 9 years ago. Kisa Shouta has reverted into a 21-year old university student. The days of his promiscuous past washed over his memories like a huge tsunami.

"Is this a prank, Kisa-san?" Yukina walked closer. He bent over and rubbed his chin, observing every single part of Kisa's face. Kisa looked a lot younger. The weary wrinkles under his dark eyes were gone. His facial features were sharper, and his pale milky skin glowed. There were no creases near his furrowed brows, nor were there any crow's feet. His height was the same, but his frame was a lot skinnier. What Kisa said was true, he does resemble a lot like a girl when he was younger.

Kisa frowned. It did not take Yukina too long to figure out that internally, Kisa Shouta is still the same established editor of Marukawa Publishing.

"Yukina, I do not even know how I ended up like this! How is this a prank to you!?"

Without a doubt, Kisa Shouta was ravishingly hot at 21 years of age.  
His petite proportions make his legs look longer than they were. Yukina realized that the rumours about him getting hit on constantly by perverse men could very much be the truth.

Kisa grabbed Yukina by the sleeve. He was desperate.  
"Help me, Yukina. I do not want to relive my younger days all over again. It was a complete nightmare. I was a complete wreck,"

"Well, this time I am here for you," Yukina smiled.

"…Yukina. It is not THAT simple. What do you think you can achieve? Will everything be solved just by you being next to me?" Kisa muttered. Yukina pushed Kisa's nose gently, and landed a deep kiss.

"Well, yes. Everything IS going to get solved. In fact, I am thinking of achieving a couple of things right now," Yukina said with a hearty laugh.  
Kisa knows that laughter too well.

"Yukina, let's be serious about this," Kisa tries to switch to his assertive mode. Alas, his younger self fails to convince Yukina.

"We are of the same age now, Shouta. You have no idea how excited this makes me feel. Think about all the possibilities. I believe it's an upcoming magic carpet ride," Yukina flashed a smile so bright, it could almost pass off as a beam of sunshine.

_God, if you are behind all of this,  
__Stop playing games with me._

* * *

Writer's Note:  
Thank you for reading!  
I have also made some edits, as the first draft was completed at 4.30am.

Twenty One is my first BL shot at one of my favourite pairings (Yukina and Kisa)  
I love Yukina, haha. There is this childlike side of him that really attracts me.  
The only thing is that I do not know what rating to give this fic - I will leave it at M, for the moment.

I always wondered what would happen if Kisa and Yukina were of the same age. The thing is, while Kisa looks younger, he is still 30-years old inside of him.  
The age difference is still there, when it comes to mentality.  
I guess it will be fun to play with the possibilities.


	2. We Are Young

**Twenty One**

**We Are Young**

* * *

"So, when was the last time we slept together?"

Kisa Shouta folded his arms and fired away at his lover, Yukina Kou. He was feeling vexed at the bizarre situation he was caught up in – stuck in a body that he had dreaded so much. As if puberty never quite reached full circle at the age of 21 for Kisa, Yukina seemed like the huge oak tree behind him. Kisa's audacious question attracted the attention of some of the university students who stopped to check out the commotion – a majority of them being Yukina's fans. Yukina's eyes were round with bewilderment, mostly shocked at Kisa's outburst.

"Kisa-san! We will talk about this later!" Yukina flustered and blocked Kisa's mouth with a poster tube. He grabbed Kisa's right hand and walked down the steps, into his faculty's building.

"Yukina!" Kisa struggled to catch up with Yukina's hurried pace. The only time he visited Yukina at the university was during the 123rd Annual Art Festival, when Yukina was a one-day fashion model. Fans from various art institutions flocked to the university to catch a glimpse of Yukina, after his university mate Rio uploaded a poster with Yukina as the event's mascot. Kisa recalled how Yukina caused such a huge ruckus when he kissed and lifted him off the runway stage, how he walked away from the fashion show despite being the highlight.

"Kisa-san, we will figure this one out together. I have school until 2pm, which is in another hour. I need to finish this class because of attendance. There is a café on the right. Take my student card and get a free Americano first. Wait for me there, okay!" Yukina kissed Kisa on the cheek and ran up the stairs to the auditorium on the third floor.

Kisa studied Yukina's university matriculation card carefully, and headed to the café. There was a younger Yukina staring back at Kisa on the card. Yukina used to have shorter hair before he entered university, like how Kisa was too. Sitting by the large glass windows of the café, Kisa wondered about his university days as he took a sip of the iced Americano. He majored in media and communications, and was exceptionally stellar. Kisa shunned from attention, as he was well-liked by most professors – that naturally drew a lot of jealousy from the other students. While he did not join any clubs, Kisa was active in the publishing of the faculty's monthly newsletters, where he would contribute articles. He also rendered help to the manga club, when the members needed help to check the flow of the storyline. Kisa loved both poetry and manga, and has always thought that perhaps one day he would be able to see these two contrasting elements come together. He never expected that he would end up being an editor for shoujo mangas.

Kisa often caught the attention of guys and girls alike, despite keeping it a low profile – he altered his fashion a few times, and decided on dressing down at almost every occasion to avoid standing out. He realized hoodies were not only perfect for hiding faces, it was also very convenient to wear between the university and home. The hoodie was sometimes not very effective – Kisa would be picked up by other male university students at the train station because they mistook him for a high school girl. Kisa also saw his large brown eyes as a hindrance, and wore geeky glasses to cover them up. He kept his fringe longer so that they would shield people from looking at him. Kisa was particularly afraid of himself, especially when he was inevitably drawn to guys…and he knew how he wielded the power to make them fall head over heels with him. Kisa's past relationships never lasted, as it was either one-sided on Kisa's end…or it was made up of one-night stands. Kisa has never fallen in love with anyone, at all.

In many ways, Kisa was very grateful for the arrival of Yukina in his life. There were so many things Kisa learnt from his relationship with Yukina – from the deafening thumping sound of his beating heart to the burning sensation of holding hands. Yukina was very skilled with words, and as Kisa would have put it, Yukina could be a writer if he had wanted to. He was very precise with the way he communicates, he never hides his feelings and he expresses them to Kisa boldly. He is always taking the leap forward, and no matter how much Kisa cowardly retreats, Yukina was always there to catch him. Yukina filled up every gaping hole of Kisa's soul with a tenderness he had never felt before. Kisa was very fond of overthinking and jumping to wild conclusions; Yukina, on the other hand, was straightforward and fearless. For that, Kisa was very appreciative how misunderstandings were always properly straightened out with Yukina, and how he found his way back to Yukina time after time.

As a manga editor, Kisa's efforts were not as apparent as the authors who thought of the plot, storyline and artwork – and Yukina was one of the few who pointed out how much he respected Kisa's works. Love, was a word that has never existed before in Kisa's world – and Yukina showed him what unconditional love felt like. Kisa never once felt jealous, or possessive, until he met Yukina. The way the world spun, happened to change little by little every single day for Kisa.

"Kisa-san!" A familiar voice rang in Kisa's ears. It was Yukina with his energetic perky twinkling voice.

"I am so sorry that I made you wait for two hours," Yukina placed his palms together, his head a little downcast.

"That's okay. What day is it today?" Kisa took a sip from the straw as Yukina sat down and placed his bag on the empty chair in between them.

"Friday,"

"Date?"

"April 26,"

"Year?"

"2019," Yukina replied seriously. He was also taking this opportunity to enjoy the view in front of him. Kisa-san was sitting in his university café, his long and bony fingers were resting on the straw. His pink lips were slightly pursed as he took a sip of iced coffee; his small shoulders bent forward so that he could rest his elbows on the table. If Yukina could, he would have taken out his sketchbook and pencil this scenery to memory.

"Ah, this means I am supposed to have work today. I need to call Takano-san," Kisa reached out for his phone, only to realized it was off. He scrolled for the chief editor of Emerald, and dialed the number.

"Takano," the stern chief editor of Emerald responded monotonously.

"Hello? Is this Takano-san? I am so sorry for phoning in this late…" Kisa-san rambled away in a panicky tone.

"Ah…Are you Kisa's younger brother? I don't remember him having a younger brother though. Is Kisa sick?"

Kisa recalled that he sounded different because of the current situation.

"Y…yeah, I am his cousin. Kisa is down with a high fever. He will return to work tomorrow," He fumbled a little with his lie.

"Okay, do tell him to have a good rest. I will see him tomorrow. Thank you so much for taking care of him. I will excuse myself then," Takano-san was extremely polite to the family members of the editorial team. He was completely different from the tyrannical wonky dude that has tonnes of crazy requests for his team at work.

Kisa exhaled in relief. One lesser thing to worry about for now. Kisa was supposed to hand in the readership analysis to Takano-san, and he had to call the printing house about the change in the type of paper for the spine card. Yokozawa-san had also arranged for a meeting during lunch, and there was Ricchan with his ambitious collaborative project for Emerald's anniversary celebration.

"Kisa-san," Yukina's voice interrupted Kisa's train of thought.

"What is it?" Kisa noticed Yukina's cheeks were slightly flushed. He blinked, feeling puzzled at the sudden reaction. Yukina looked like a high school girl, all nervous in front of the person she likes.

_So Yukina goes for looks too, huh._

"Kisa-san, to answer that question earlier. We last slept together about three weeks ago,"

_Ah, so that was on his mind.  
My memory was in-sync with what Yukina said, so I did not time-slip into the past or the future.  
It has been so long since we last met._

"Kisa-san," Yukina repeated. This time he looked cautious, as if thinking up the right words to say to Kisa.

I think if I met you at 21 years old… I would not have gone up to you and we probably would not have been together,"

"Why?"

"Your aura feels dangerous, in a scary way," Yukina's eyes looked away, as if he was intimidated. His smile was a little uneasy, and it was apparent to Kisa that Yukina has not come to terms with this strange situation. Yukina sees things in a very peculiar way – he sees through a person easily, and he is not aware of his own ability. Kisa always wondered why Yukina loved him so dearly, and Yukina never once mentioned about looks.

"So… do you hate it when I am being like this?" Kisa stood up and walked towards Yukina. His eyes peering down like a hawk onto its prey. He had uncontrollably turned on his assertive mode. Kisa had been pretty aggressive at 21. He would meet someone new almost every week, and he would have multiple sleeping partners at times. He was definitely not the nicest kid out there, and had no qualms playing mind games to get what he wanted.

"N…no," Yukina was not ready for the change in Kisa, who was positioning himself to sit on Yukina's left thigh by now. With his back facing the glass window and his side profile adjacent to Yukina's face, Kisa lifted Yukina's chin and was about to plant a kiss in the middle of a crowded university café. His devilish gaze felt like an infinite vortex, waiting to swallow Yukina whole.

"I hated it, Yukina," Kisa rested his forehead on Yukina's shoulder.

"Kisa-san," Yukina comforted Kisa with his right hand.

"You see, Kisa-san. If you had not experienced those things at 21 and become who you are today, I would not have met you,"

"Yeah…"

"I love you, and that includes the good and bad sides of you, Kisa-san,"

Kisa buried his head into Yukina's embrace. It was warm and fuzzy, and it was all encompassing. That tingly feeling Kisa felt tugged at his heartstrings, was definitely love. He wasn't sure how long he will be stuck in this body, but he was willing to face whatever challenges that might arrive with this strange situation. Yukina is here, and that is all Kisa needs for now. There was only one way to fix this level of awkwardness for Yukina, and Kisa knew how to handle this perfectly.

"Let's go home. I want to do _it_ right now," Kisa whispered into Yukina's ears, which prepped up like an eager beagle.

"Your apartment?" Yukina asked earnestly, his eyes burning with passion. Kisa nodded meekly, his lips twitched in embarrassment.

"Yukina! Don't lift me up!" Kisa flustered as Yukina lifted him off the ground, much like in the same manner when he visited the university a few months ago.

_Like a night sky that is full of stars;  
__You may sail through it for millions of years;  
__All that you see are just beautiful stars._

_Alas, only one will pour light and warmth into your heart.  
__And that blinding star is you, Yukina._

* * *

"It feels good…," Yukina raised Kisa's arms and held them against the wall. His lips torched Kisa's skin as he trailed down his chest.

"Kou!" Kisa exclaimed, his breath much steadier than before. Yukina was already in a feral frenzy, even more so after he heard Kisa calling out his name. His hands drove Kisa insane with every firm stroke.

"Kiss me," Yukina demanded, and his tongue wrapped around Kisa's as he caressed him gently.

"I love you, Shouta-san,"

"We…" Kisa turned and sat up, his thighs pointing towards Yukina. He positions his palms on Yukina's abs and tapped lightly with his deft fingers. Yukina observed how Kisa was so much bolder today, he was also a lot leaner, and paler. His face looked smaller, like that of a girl's. Kisa had a face that looked like a high schooler, and Yukina felt like he was engaging in an illicit underage relationship. It was the same Kisa he knew and recognise, but Kisa seemed exponentially hotter with the fluid way he moved. He was also swifter in his pace, and his breath a lot steadier. There was something darkly alluring about the legendary promiscuous 21-year old that slept with practically anyone that matched his visual standards. Kisa was dangerous, reckless, and broken at 21-year-old, albeit looking like a flawless porcelain mannequin. He was also wilder, and definitely totally fearless.

His piercing gaze was rebellious, yet very hypnotic.

"We are going to set the world on fire," Kisa smirked, and it almost stopped Yukina's heart.

"Try and keep up, Kou," Kisa leaned in and took a deep inhale. He reached for the clavicle and bit it, his other hand circling around the rim below. One of Kisa's favourite spots on Yukina was the visible dip in between the clavicle. He loved the powdery scent on Yukina's skin, and even more so when he hears Yukina's smothered gasp. It could have been the lingering turpentine vapour on Yukina's fingers that got him somewhat delusional. Kisa was so used to smelling paint whenever they skipped showering, that he might be conditioned to find it therapeutic and calming by now. Yukina was always the one to take the lead, but not this time. Not in the near future, Kisa thought.

Perhaps reverting to his younger self might not be so bad after all.

"Shouta?"

"We are heading to the shower now," Kisa grabs Yukina by the arm, and pulls him to the bathroom.

_We are both young.  
__Be it on the bed, in the shower, or on the kitchen floor.  
__Let's do this all night.  
_

* * *

Writer's Note:  
Thank you for reading!  
I tried...to the absolute best of my abilities to follow guidelines - to keep it to the M rating, and not tip it over to MA (by not detailing too much).  
As much as I love Yukina, I also love to see Kisa turning the tables. Not that he's out of character for doing that, but I believe Kisa is bolder in many ways.  
Now that he has this newly acquired young body, I believe it is going to take Yukina by storm.

I will take Kisa to work, in the next chapter! :D


End file.
